Crazy Clown
by True China Sorrows
Summary: On All Hallows Eve you had better behave. Don't be fussy, ignorant, or stay up too late. Don't watch that show, or hear that song, lest you forget what this story's about. Remember, remember, don't seal your fate.


_Crazy_ Clown

Miku hops up the stairs, sometimes two at a time. Every now and then she pops kernels of popcorn into her mouth. Reaching the top of the stairs, she turns to her left and skips into the room at the end. She pushes it open with her back and lets it swing close. Almost unable to contain her excitement, she plops down onto a bean bag and stares at the television screen, completely entranced. Behind her, and without drawing her attention, the door creaks until slightly ajar. One eye peers in at her, full of careful consideration, before drawing back. The door closes almost silently, and she giggles at something, completely unaware.

* * *

><p>Miku stretches and yawns before looking over to her clock for the time. 01:04 AM. She shrugs, uncaring and takes another handful of popcorn. Something on screen catches her eye. She stops eating to stare curiously at it. With nothing interesting going on, she turns back to her popcorn. The screen distorts whilst her gaze is elsewhere. Suddenly, a hand flies out and grasps the front of her nightdress. It pulls her in.<p>

She falls forward, but her hands stop her falling. She stands up slowly, staring at the green mist floating everywhere. She wraps her arms around herself for warmth and walks away, glancing all around herself warily. The mist coalesces around her, as if trying to block her from view. Distantly, soft laughter emanates from further in the mist.

* * *

><p>Miku stares at her surroundings. They've changed entirely the moment she stepped out of the mist, which hangs only a few feet behind her. Now she's on a single road surrounded by arid desert, with only one building ahead of her. Despite its clearly dilapidated, ramshackle appearance she hurries towards it.<p>

Reaching the empty porch, she places her hand on one of the beams as she stares in. Seeing no one, she continues closer tentatively. The rocking chair creaks ominously and rocks slightly despite the clear lack of wind. She knocks on the door, but no one replies. She tries again, but louder this time. There's still no response, and she backs away a step or two. Miku peers into one of the dirty windows and struggles to make out anything, but it doesn't seem like there's anyone. She knocks the door again, and when there's no response, she opens it ever so slightly. The rocking chair creaks again, moving more clearly and violently this time. Miku darts back in fright, but after catching her breath, she wanders in.

The house is empty of life. Dust carpets everything and cobwebs cloak the walls and ceilings. Miku covers her mouth so as not to breathe in the filthy, contaminated air. She chokes on the floating dust particles. Below, each floorboard creaks and groans. Still frightened she keeps walking through the house. She doesn't notice in the dark corner of another room, the cobwebs slip aside. An ominous breeze passes through the house sounding like someone muttering darkly.

Part of the wall suddenly lurches out, and Miku screams. She staggers back from the collapsing wall. A fleeting glimpse of yellow eyes shine. She turns and runs. The eyes dart after her. In the other room a shadow rises. Waiting by the door, a figure steps out. The door is thrown open, and two arms close around Miku's waist.

Screaming again, she kicks out, and manages to slip away. She instantly heads back towards the haunting pale green mist. Mutated shadows and dark silhouette's chase after her. All too soon, she reaches the mist, and they vanish from sight. Slowing, and gasping for breath, she hunches over. She forces herself to start stumbling and staggering forward. Suddenly, she stops. Panicked again, she hits the glass wall with all her might, and it doesn't budge. It might not even be glass, but it's clear and impassable. She hits it again, harder and harder, and still to no avail.

With a freshly flowing trail of tears streaking down her face, she chokes. She hits the barricade again, weakly. It still stays in place. She glances behind her. Scanning the area, there's just fog. She tries again to break through futilely. A soft sound emanates behind her. She spins around, still striking the barricade in a vain effort. Then, as she turns back around to the wall, it moves. The mist moves and a dark shape is suddenly visible. As desperately as possible she still tries to break through. The mist darts away again, this time revealing the insidious creature right by her side.

* * *

><p>Slowly, pain begins throbbing inside of Miku's head. She grimaces, wincing as she slowly wakes up. She rubs her aching head and struggles to sit up. She blinks to clear her vision and places her hand down for balance. Although, she instantly retracts it. Wide-eyed, she stares at her hand, and then the floor. She's sitting on a dark metal that is icy with the cold temperature. She struggles to her feet and wanders over to the bars. She stares at the distant lights of a tent. Loud, indistinguishable sounds come from it. Miku supposes they sound happy, but can't help wonder why.<p>

She inches closer to the bars in the hopes of hearing them more clearly. A sudden snarl rips through the air. Squealing in fright, she leaps back and trips over her feet. With a loud thud, her back hits the icy floor. The temperature shocks her and she shrieks. She rolls over without touching the floor with her hands. Carefully, she begins to stand up. Her eyes flit from one direction to another. Soft laughing echoes out around her. Spooked, she stumbles back.

A loud roar stops her. The bars screech and bend. Miku turns to see a wild flurry of fur. The snapping of invisible teeth sends shivers up her back. She trembles, shaking uncontrollably. She covers her head with her hands. Terrified, she whimpers and cries. The battered bars screech in protest. The hot stench of the creature's breath hits her back. She lurches up and backs away. More and more tears stain her pale face. She cries out in horror as crimson beaded eyes glower, shining in the abyssal night. She spins around and grabs the icy bars opposite the creature. Furiously she tries to make them move, or bend. With nothing moving, it feels like the end is too slowly creeping up on her.

With one final clatter, the creature breaks through. Screaming, Miku runs to a corner of the cage. The beast lunges through the gap. Miku, cowering on the floor, sees the creature's eyes. She breaks into a run to the gap and jumps up. Her hands on the bars, she desperately tries to pull herself up. The huge beast roars irritably, but struggles to turn around.

Gasping and panting, Miku hauls herself up onto the cage's roof. She chokes on the cold air, and hops to her feet. She rushes over to the other side of the cage. A moment later, a huge paw smashes through where Miku once stood. Screaming, Miku backs off, staring at the paw in horror. She takes a step back, and plunges to the ground head first.

A low rumbling growl slowly rouses Miku. She blinks tiredly a few times before jerking upright. Long claws swipe at her back, and she tumbles further away from it. She winces as she pulls herself upright. Gently touching the skin on the left side of her hand, she bites back a scream. Pulling her hand away, she stares at the blood coating her hand. She covers her mouth with her other hand and chokes back a frightened sob. She shakes her head in disbelief, and turns, running.

Ominously colourful tents and bright lights streak past her. She cries out, weeping every now and them. Going as fast as she can, she trips and stumbles. Loud, bitter laughter and malicious yelling suddenly ring out. She covers her ears, refusing to listen to the jibes and mockery. Suddenly, she trips and sprawls out across the ground. Crying, she forces herself to her feet, but someone grabs her arm. She looks up at the figure with grey skin, stitches and one eye missing.

At the sight of him, her legs go weak. Miku's eyes roll back and she collapses. He tightens his grip on her, and hauls her up, over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Mmm," Miku groans, coming to.<p>

Her head lolls to one side, and she blinks. Everything everywhere is covered in darkness. From her position, she knows she's sitting on a very uncomfortable chair. She shifts slightly, and an overhead light turns on. She looks up through dull, unclear eyes. The light is white and almost dazzlingly blinding. Miku continues to peer up at it, and confusion flits across her eyes.

Until a low giggling comes from ahead of her. She stares out, wondering who it could be. Then, as her eyes grow used to the darkness ahead of her, she finally sees.

High-pitched giggling rings out, and a dull clapping follows. The giggling echoes in Miku's head, making her suddenly dizzy. She sways as a potted plant slides out in front of her. She squints at the towering plant through blurry vision. It turns slightly, but a loud, hoarse and undistinguishable outcry stops it. It slides away the way it came, and off the stage. For the place can be nothing if not a stage, with an audience of only one and broken dolls in the corners.

The laughing starts again, but not of the giggling sort. A low, dark chortle of misdemeanours. The clapping starts, once more, soon after. This time of a forced calm sort when having come from a tempestuous fury. It slowly approaches the stage. Row by row, clap by clap, and the dark echoing laughter that barely exists. Miku writhes in discomfort and fear, yet no one seems to care. Those heinous dolls don't. Those broken, lifeless dolls seem to sigh in luxuriance as approached and passed.

Finally, a new light shines. It follows in the laughter's footsteps. The silhouette is shown, but the rest resides in darkness. The broken dolls look to be trembling, but really have turned to laughter. The silhouette takes the stairs, and the light goes out. Each step creaks and groans like the voices of wraiths and stolen souls. Miku, trembling, elicits an outcry of terror.

By now the laughter and clapping have stopped. The incessant giggling and crooning of the dolls grows to an unbearable cacophony. She lets out a small scream from the unbearable depravity of those accursed dolls. Until the hand touches her face, and she stares into a greater terror. The smiling mask of a depraved clown coated in dried, flaking blood.

* * *

><p>"It's strange, don't you think?" Rin asks Len, curiously.<p>

"Yes, Mikuo checked on her last night, and now she's missing," Len mutters. "I can't imagine why she'd leave."

"Don't be silly, brother, Mikuo checked on her this morning. One, to be precise," Rin sighs. "Oh well, now who can I speak to? It all seems so strange…."

"Yes," Len responds. "Now, don't utter a sound. Mother should be listening at the door any moment now."

Rin grins and nudges her brother. "I love speaking so strangely on Halloween. It's the twin-lepathy."

"Ssh, don't, I can hear her coming," Len scolds, frowning.

True to his words, a dark shadows appears under the door. Their mother listening in on them. They know to be silent, and to let her pass ignorant. However, tonight of all nights, a change is made. As the twins grin at one another happily in the jolly silence.

_!_

"And they were never found again," Miku smiles. "The end."

"Care for a dance?" Kaito grins, holding out his hand.

She takes his offer, and the two waltz away under the full moon, and into the silent forest. They leave behind the screaming mother and police sirens. The sniffer dogs that refuse to work and howl to the moon instead.

The crazy clowns are gone…

**Author's Note: Happy All Hallows Eve. I sincerely hope no one sleeps on this night of nights.**

***Rin and Len were sucked into the television in order to free Miku and the original **_**crazy**_** clown, Kaito.**


End file.
